Valentine Kiss
by DettyisLove
Summary: Set Season 4ish
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine Kiss**

This is set season 4 after Betty gets her braces off; timeline altered for the purpose of this story. I know it's kinda late to be posting a Valentine themed story, but hope you enjoy anyway! Thanks!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Betty sat on her couch with her bowl of popcorn and clicked play on her romantic comedy movie. Just what she needed to remind herself that she was alone. On Valentine's day.

It was barely 8 pm!

She hated to say it, but she missed having someone in her life romantically; however complicated and messed up her relationships tended to be.

Why did she have such terrible luck when it came to love?

She blew her hair from her face, and felt so bummed. She glanced at herself a moment, in her red pajama bottoms that had cute little pink hearts all over, and her pink camisole with a small red heart at the left side of her chest.

She had her hair loosely tied in a ponytail and was wearing her red glasses.

Marc and Amanda had invited her to go out for drinks and go clubbing, but she was just not in the mood to do any of that. She knew she was pretty pathetic right now. She wasn't sure why she was letting this holiday affect her. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal.

As the movie played for some time, she felt distracted. She fiddled with her phone, wondering if she should text her best friend and see what he was up to, but sighed and said "forget it!"

He's probably on a date with a hot model, just like 'Lexi like Sexi'! Or that idiotic Trista he said he was seeing!

Betty frowned more.

What did Daniel see in her? She was so dumb!

Betty sighed, wondering why she was getting so upset over who Daniel dated. It wasn't any of her business, no matter how much it annoyed her how shallow the women he dated were.

Things had been different between them for several weeks now. She felt he didn't see her as much. It was sort of bothering her that they seemed to be drifting apart.

Ever since she got her braces removed she felt he did everything he could to avoid her. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe she was the one who was making things weird.

She couldn't help it when Daniel looked at her the way he did when she got her braces removed.

The look in his eyes completely threw her for a loop. There was this charming sort of admiration in his eyes when he saw her and she felt butterflies at the smile that crossed his face as he told her she looked great.

_Yeah right!_ She was still Betty, so clearly it didn't matter that she got her braces removed or was trying to dress nicer, he was always going to see her as his adorable clumsy assistant, his pal, his bestie.

Her breath escaped her in a rush at her thoughts. Why was she thinking about Daniel like that anyway? Did she want him to be _interested_ in her?

She shook her head, thinking how crazy she was to even let her mind go there. Daniel was Daniel. He was her friend and that was all. She heard a knock at her door and stared for a moment wondering who could possibly be knocking on her door right now. She ignored it, but it came back a bit louder this time.

She reluctantly got up, placing her bowl of uneaten popcorn on the table and walked over to the door, opening it, her eyes growing atwho she saw. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" she asked, her heart skipping in her chest at how gorgeous he looked, dressed in all black, except for a wine red tie, and he was holding a small bunch of red, pink and orange roses.

He was smiling at her in that dreamy sort of way, that made everything in the world vanish and all you saw was him. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it!

"Uh...I was hoping we could...I don't know, hang out" he said, his voice giving her butterflies.

She bit her lip as she took him in from head to toe, and working her way back up to his eyes. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and a flirty seductive smirk crossed his face "Are you checking me out, Betty?" he asked in shock, a chuckle escaping.

She blushed brightly, her cheeks matching the color of her pink top "Nooo!" she protested.

He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder "Daniel, shut up! seriously, why are you wanting to hang out with me? Don't you have a hot date tonight?" she asked walking in, silently letting him follow her inside.

"I missed you" he said and she was so surprised by the honest confession, she stared at him, her eyes glossy "Really?"

He chuckled like she was crazy for thinking otherwise "yeah! I feel like I haven't seen you!"

She nodded and said "Me too! Things have felt...different" she admitted shyly, looking away from his eyes. He nodded "yeah, uh… sorry, I've been thinking about some things"

She looked at him in wonder "Like what?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I just want to spend time with my best friend" He grinned playfully at her. She smiled bright hearing him say that. "That sounds fun"

"Cool, now I'm offended that you haven't acknowledged the roses I got you" he held them out to her, causing her to laugh, but have a blush sweep across her cheeks.

He grinned "God, you are really cute when you blush, Betty. Have I ever told you that?"

She bit her lip as she took the roses from him, her eyes locked on his as she shook her head "uh...no, not exactly."

He smiled "Well, you are. It is one of my favorite things about you. That, and how gorgeous your smile is, of course. I still can't get over how amazing you look with your braces gone."

Betty stared at Daniel in wonder; why was he telling her all this, and giving her roses? She felt so confused, but didn't want to question him and make him feel awkward or weird. She definitely enjoyed the extra attention from her handsome best friend.

"Looks like you were having a party!" he teased gesturing to the uneaten bowl of popcorn, and the unpoured bottle of wine sitting atop the table in front of her tv.

She laughed and said "I know! you missed it! There was a DJ and everything! It was wild!" she played along. "Oh man!" he exclaimed, causing her to giggle.

"I even got to make out with him! It was great!" She joked further and he looked at her "What? Really?"

She burst out laughing "No, silly! I was joking! It's just me! All alone! No one to kiss" she blushed, when he looked at her with a flirty smirk.

"Is that so?" he asked in a softer voice. She nodded slowly. "Mhm…"

Their eyes seemed to be held by a magnet, but Betty broke the connection by moving away and saying "So...thank you so much for these roses! They are really pretty, but what's with all the colors?" she asked curiously.

He smiled as he followed her in her kitchen to get a vase to put the roses. "Well, you bring so much light and color into my life, it's only fitting that I do the same for you"

She turned around and was met with how close he was standing behind her. She stared at him, but shot him a smile at what he told her "Thanks...that's very sweet of you" she said, her voice coming out way quieter than it had been before.

He stared at her, his eyes roaming over her, but smiled when he took the vase from her and took the bouquet of roses that she placed on the counter over to the table that had her popcorn and wine. He fixed it up for her and set it in the middle of the coffee table, and sat down, taking the bowl of popcorn and placing it on his lap.

"Now, get your cute self over here and sit next to me" he said with a smile

She looked at him in surprise but smiled as she came over, feeling very confused and somewhat nervous. His eyes were on her the whole way, this light, incredibly sexy, smile on his face.

She felt flutters in her stomach as she sat down beside him but not too close. He looked at her, then said "so, what is it that you were watching ?"

She shrugged "I have no idea. I was so bored and then became distracted"

'Distracted?"

She chewed her lip, but then just told him "I was contemplating texting you, but then thought that was stupid, because you probably had a hot date or something, and so then I decided not to."

"Betty, you know you can call or text me anytime, and I'll be here for you. Just like you're always there for me. Even if I did have a date, you're always first."

She looked at him in surprise, then shook her head "yeah right, Daniel! you're telling me if I texted you that I wanted you to come over and hang out while you were on a date with a hot beautiful model, you'd leave her and come hang out with me?"

He picked up her hand, his eyes locked on hers "that's right. I would much rather be with you anyway"

She stared at him in surprise, her heart starting to beat faster at the intense look in his eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked in confusion, feeling like there was a lump in her throat as he seemed to be staring at her.

He gave her such a genuine smile. "Betty, YOU, are the reason I'm here. I want to be with _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Valentine Kiss**_

_hope you enjoy! _

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The next hour they finished Betty's movie, joking in between about all of the cheesy scenes, laughing and having a good time. As soon as the movie finished, Daniel looked to her "are you hungry at all? I can order something for us?"

She smiled "I guess I am a little. What did you have in mind?"

He smirked "how about you let me surprise you"

She gave him a curious smile, but said "ok…"

He grinned and got up, walking out with his phone.

Once he stepped out he let out a breath. Spending the night with Betty was making him a little nervous. Of course he was having a great time with her, like they always do. But something felt different, too.

For some time he'd started having these 'feelings' about her. And had tried to take some time to figure them out to no avail, except now he wondered if he liked Betty.

Hell, of course, he liked her. But now, well he was sure he liked liked her and couldn't stop thinking about this being a date and wanting to kiss her.

He ran his hand through his hair as he called up for their dinner, wanting to do something special for her, but wasn't entirely sure what and how to show her that he was interested in her as more than a friend.

He walked in after he placed in the order; Betty looked to him, then said "are you ok? What's wrong?"

He realized he must have looked nervous, which he definitely was all the sudden. They'd been friends for so long. "Uh yah, I'm fine."

She looked at him skeptically but didn't push. He sat next to her, his heart racing at the smile she gave him. He found himself smiling. "What?"

She blushed, "um...I'm just so happy that you're here. I was feeling so lonely before." She admitted shyly.

He leaned toward her, picking up her hand, "Betty, I'm _here_."

She seemed to take in a breath, and he felt hypnotized by the sweet look in her eyes.

One moment they were staring at each other, the world seeming to vanish around them, and the next Betty surprising him when she pulled at his tie so that he was a breath away and their eyes locked together, his wide in surprise at how close they were.

"I think I like you!" She blurted, quickly shutting her eyes at her admission. He grinned "you do?"

She opened her eyes slowly and bit her lip, nodding dazedly. He lifted his hand to her cheek, swiping his thumb across her bottom lip, his mind filled with images of kissing her. "I like _you…_" he whispered.

The starry, wondrous look in her eyes drew him in and he found himself leaning closer, the distance between them dissolving.

There was loud chatter right before the door flew open, "we're here you sexy bitch!" Amanda declared as she and Marc sauntered in causing them to fly apart at the interruption.

"Oo, Daniel is here?" Amanda said with her eyebrow raised in flirtation, while Marc said "and here we thought we were rescuing you from your own lameness!"

Betty rolled her eyes while Daniel sighed in annoyance.

Marc grinned "what is going on here? Are you two luvahs on a date?" He teased.

Betty bit her lip, while Daniel looked more than annoyed. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked.

Amanda smirked "WE live next door! And knew Betty was going to be here so we figured we'd bring the party to her place!" She held up the two bottles of wine they brought. Marc came over and plopped himself down between them and said "though, seems like you started the party without us"

Amanda walked in further and folded her arms across her chest as she stood in front of Daniel. "now, what are _you_ doing here?"

Before Daniel could respond, Betty rescued him by saying "you guys didn't have to change your plans for me. I'm fine"

'Mhm, of course you are" Amanda shot her a playful wink. Betty blushed, but said "anyway, I guess it's kind of nice you care to spend your night with me. Thanks" she smiled feeling grateful that they seemed to care about her. In their own crazy annoying way of theirs, but it was still nice.

There was a knock at the door. Amanda went to open it to see the delivery person, holding several bags. "Oo, dinner!" She took the bags, when Daniel came over and took them from her "it's for Betty!" He paid the guy, then closed the door walking back over. .

"I'm sure we could share,though. That looks like a lot of food" Betty said, seeing the two large bags of food. "Yeah, Betty will share with us!" Amanda made a face at Daniel, who rolled his eyes in aggravation, especially when Marc said "I think prince Meade doesn't want to share chimichanga with us!"

''Well, too bad, she's ours!" Amanda said as she took the bags from Daniel again. He sighed. Why did those two have to have such crappy timing? He really wanted to kiss Betty.

Betty got up from the couch and said "I'll get us some plates." As she headed to the kitchen.

"I'll see if there's any drinks" he followed her and pretended to look in the fridge, watching Betty. She bit her lip, then glanced at him. He grinned, his heart skipping at the smile that swept her face. Damn, she was so cute.

He grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge then came over as she tried to reach up for some plates. He stepped behind her placing his hand to her waist as he reached over causing her to gasp at his touch and proximity. She seemed to be holding her breath as he picked the plates, her body resting against him.

He leaned into her more and whispered "I _really_ like you" he let his hand slip from her waist as he took the plates and sodas back over to the two idiots who gave him flirty smiles as they had obviously been watching them.

He shook his head, but glanced back at Betty who had this adorable blush on her face as she stood in her kitchen looking to him.

He had to find a way to kiss her tonight!

He sighed as he heard Marc and Amanda badger Betty about not going to the club with them. Now, he just had to make it through whatever this was.

It was gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Valentine Kiss **_

_**Thanks for reading! hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Betty felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and do a backflip with how crazy it was skipping from Daniel's electric touch. She felt like there were pins traveling through her body from it.

_...and his voice!_

Boy, did that man have a sexy voice! Her stomach was in flutters at him telling her that he _really_ liked her! What? When did _that_ happen? When did he even simply _like_ her?

She took a measured breath, trying to calm down and not jump to conclusions.

She bit her lip as she walked over, glancing at Daniel quickly as he had been watching her.

Her flustered mind was quickly replaced by annoyance as Marc and Amanda started to bombard her with questions about Daniel being there and why she didn't go to the club with them.

She sighed "guys! Ok, I'm sorry I didn't go with you! I didn't feel like going out, and Daniel just surprised me a little bit ago. So can we all calm down and hang out together, I guess?"

Marc smirked, "fine, chimichanga! Since you're all pretty now that those train tracks are gone, it's a lot easier to listen to you." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at his backhanded compliment.

Amanda sat down next to her making the couch cramped with the four of them. Betty looked at her curiously as Amanda seemed to stare at her, then quickly shot up. "Betty! Come with me! Marc!" Amanda pulled her up with her and dragged her away into her bedroom, with Marc following behind.

Daniel watched them curiously as they left, wondering what that was about. He felt so annoyed with Marc and Amanda right now. He really didn't want to share Betty, like Marc had said before. He knew he was selfish wanting to keep Betty all the time. He couldn't help it. She was simply so damn adorable and charming! He couldn't get enough of her.

He sighed. Now he had to deal with it.

"Amanda, what is going on?" Betty said in confusion as Amanda pushed her onto her bed and started rummaging in her closet. Marc smirked, "makeover time!"

Betty shook her head as she got up "oh no! Not again! That time you guys tried to help me for Matt went horribly wrong! Thanks, but no thanks! I'm fine!" She started to leave when Amanda pulled her back "come on, Betty, here, this is cute and simple. It will look so pretty on you." She held up a cute short black dress that had a red floral pattern as the print.

Betty bit her lip as she contemplated it, but shook her head "no, it would be so awkward now. He already saw me in this."

Amanda and Marc were grinning, and she looked at them strangely and asked "what?"

"_YoOuUu_ like him!" Amanda said playfully.

"What! No! I never said-"

Marc smirked "puh-leez hot pocket, do you think we're fools? We can _see_ you!"

Betty blushed, feeling flustered "what, but I, that's just crazy! Besides, there's no way - I mean, I don't even think he- ugh never mind! It's just ridiculous!"

"Ridiculously hot!" Amanda shot her a wink. Betty bit her lip, nervously. Marc waved the dress in her face "Pasty-boy has liked you for like ever now! This will really make him crazy!"

Betty blushed, feeling so anxious and like her heart was jumping. She stared at the dress, then looked to them to see their big obnoxious grins, "oh, fine!" She grabbed it from them and went into the bathroom changing into it and decided she might as well go all out. She took the hair tie out and glasses off to apply some eyeliner.

Once she was done and slid her glasses back on she smiled, her smile beaming brighter seeing just how great she looked, especially no longer having those annoying braces.

She took a breath and stepped out. Amanda was grinning as Marc gaped in shock "oo, you look so pretty!" Amanda hugged her and Betty smiled, then Marc said "you are so grown up!"

Betty laughed and Amanda rolled her eyes, but said "now, let's get back out there, before he comes in here and kicks us out!" Just as she said that she snatched Betty's glasses and took them with her. "Amanda!"

Daniel finished taking out all the food and tried to make it look nice and picked out the dessert he got for Betty and hid it so no one else would take it.

He wished he could make things more special for Betty, but wasn't sure he would have been able to do anything with the two who came back into the living room around.

"Damn, took you long enough. What were you all doing? Kidnapping Betty? I promise I will share her." He joked

Amanda shot him a wink, while Marc smirked, and said "don't make promises you can't keep"

Soon Betty rushed out "Amanda, give me back my glasses!"

Daniel's eyes grew in surprise at the sight of Betty, his heart doing a flip at how damn hot and pretty she looked. "Woah..."

Betty snatched her glasses back "Amanda, you're so mean! Why do you always have to do that"

Amanda grinned "you're welcome!"

Betty rolled her eyes slipping her glasses back on; but when she saw that Daniel was staring at her, she blushed, butterflies soaring at the sweet smile they crossed his face.

She felt so nervous "um, Marc and Amanda threatened me to dress up!" She blurted defensively. They giggled as they took a seat on the couch.

Daniel felt like his heart was floating. Betty was looking so beautiful. "You look...great"

Amanda rolled her eyes at his lame compliment, while Marc was more vocal with his annoyance "come on, pasty-boy! That's all you've got? I don't know why females like you!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, but was feeling a little embarrassed. Of course she looked more than great. She was breathtaking! But having these two bozos around wasn't helping.

Betty tried to fight back a laugh as she sat next to Amanda while Daniel watched her. She couldn't believe Daniel was looking at her the way he was. He was so handsome and had such a charming look in his eyes. She really wished they were alone.

All she knew was she really wanted to kiss him.

She sighed when Marc and Amanda made teasing remarks as Daniel sat down in the chair next to the couch. This night was turning out way different than she imagined. She couldn't say she hated it. In fact she was so happy she wasn't alone and had people who actually cared about her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Valentine Kiss **_

_**hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Once they settled in and started eating the Thai food Daniel had ordered, Daniel tried to keep things casual and tried not to constantly stare at Betty. She was looking so freaking beautiful. He really wished they were alone so he can properly tell her how amazing she looked.

And hell, he was dying to kiss her!

She was cute! He noticed her take glances at him as they ate. He found himself smiling.

He cleared his throat and said "so, you two didn't have plans tonight other than going out? I figured you would be on a date with Tyler or something, Amanda."

Betty nodded in agreement "that's true, Amanda. How are things going with him?"

Amanda bit her lip, trying to keep back a smile but failing.

"Things are great. I- I really like him. He just _gets_ me. He...uh, sort of asked me out, but… Marc and I are besties."

"Mandy! I can't believe you bailed on that hottie for me!" Marc said in shock.

Amanda shrugged. Marc gasped "Mandy, are you crazy? You better call that man before some bimbo snatches him from you!" He grabbed her phone and already started to pull up Tyler's number.

"Marc!" She tried to grab her phone back, but it was too late, Marc already sent the call and put it in speaker.

Daniel and Betty exchanged amused smiles at their friends.

"_Amanda?" Tyler answered. _

Amanda looked incredibly flustered but said "uh heyyy…"

"_Hey. Uh...how's your night with Marc and Betty?"_

Betty smiled as Amanda got up and paced in front of the table and said with a grin "It's fun, especially since Marc and I are here at Betty's. We crashed her place to find Daniel here putting the moves on her!"

Betty blushed and Daniel ran his hand through his hair nervously as he glanced at Betty.

_Tyler laughed. "Not surprised. Daniel would get so jealous when I would just talk to her! I think it's about time he made a move!"_

Amanda smirked "they are like totally in love!"

Betty and Daniel both had started to blush at Amanda saying that! They were not in love! That was crazy! Betty felt so flustered and her heart was pounding.

_Tyler chuckled, but said "I'm positive you're right...I wish we could've done somethin', 'manda. I miss you"_

She beamed "I miss you, too." She whispered.

"Oh for heaven's sake" Marc shot up from the couch and snatched her phone and said "hey Tyler, it's Marc! You were on speaker with all of us! Mandy will meet you in 20 minutes! You better treat her nice cowboy or I will hurt you!"

Amanda blushed and tried to take her phone back "Marc!"

Marc held it away as he moved around her.

_Tyler laughed 'uh, Marc, thanks, sounds great! Tell her to come by my new place! I'll text the address!"_

"I'll make sure she gets there! Bye!"

_"Great! Bye! Bye Betty, Daniel. See you soon Amanda!" He said over the phone._ Betty and Daniel both said 'bye' over the speaker.

Once Marc ended the call he held the phone to Amanda "you're welcome!" He said with a grin. At first she smacked his shoulder, then threw her arms around him in a hug.

He laughed, "now, let's hurry. You have a hunky cowboy waiting for you!" He said as he grabbed his coat and then hers tossing it to her. Just before they got to the door, Amanda turned back and looked at Betty with a conflicted look. Betty smiled and got up to hug her "Amanda, go!"

Amanda hugged her tight "thanks Betty"

Betty smiled "thanks for hanging out with me. It means a lot to me that you and Marc came here."

Amanda smiled, then hugged Betty again and placed a quick kiss to her cheek before she rushed to the door giving an excited squeak on the way out.

Betty laughed, then looked to Marc who smiled "alright, Betty-pop, you get one hug! Make it quick!"

Betty laughed and hugged him. "Goodnight Marc. You should call Cliff"

Marc stepped back looking at her in surprise "what uh...why would I-"

"Oh, come on, you know you've never really gotten over him. Maybe he will give you a second chance."

Marc looked confused, but then shrugged "I don't know."

Betty looked at him "just think about it"

Marc sighed "fine"

"Marc! Hurry!" Amanda called from the hallway. "Alright, gotta go! You have fun, now!" he winked at her, then looked to Daniel with a smirk "you finally get your hot pocket to yourself! Bye bitches!" He left and Betty and Daniel looked at each other then burst into laughter.

Daniel grinned "Those two are crazy!"

Betty giggled "yah, but they're good people" she shut the door.

He chuckled, then said "_you're_ good, Betty! You make everyone happy!"

Betty bit her lip as she came back over and sat down on the couch. "Thanks."

He smiled, then got up and came over to sit by her "you make me really happy" he said quietly as he looked in her eyes. She blushed, but felt her heart race again thinking back to the events of the evening. "Do you really like me?" She blurted, unable to hold it back.

He grinned "uh...what do you think?"

She bit her lip, trying not to do something crazy. She wanted to throw her arms around him. He looked in her eyes, but got up quickly. She looked at him, feeling disappointed that she might have freaked him out, but when he said "I got you something I know you will love!" she smiled.

She watched him curiously as he went over to the fridge and rummaged in the back, then pulled out a small container with what looked like this beautiful decadent little chocolate cake "oo!" Her eyes lit up as he came over with it.

He grinned " I knew you were gonna love this! It has chocolate in the center too!"

"Mmm… that sounds amazing!"

He tugged on his tie as he sat back down, his heart racing at how hot she sounded and remembering how gorgeous she looked. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was checking her out.

She blushed and said "Daniel! Are _you_ checking _me_ out, now?" She teased.

He chuckled, but nodded "hell yeah, you look so damn hot, Betty!"

her eyes grew in surprise at his compliment "I do?"

He leaned closer, causing her breath to catch as he swept his finger across her cheek and pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was holding her breath as she stared at him.

Daniel found himself unable to keep his distance any longer. She was a magnet pulling him in."i wanted to tell you how amazing you looked the second I saw you, but...you know"

She bit her lip, nodding dazedly. He smiled as he looked at her, "now, come on, try the dessert."

She smiled "ok…" she felt her voice was borderline breathless. How on earth was she having Daniel Meade here telling her he liked her and that she looked hot and gorgeous and sharing this great, crazy night with her?

It was throwing her for a loop.

She stared at him a moment as he sliced a small piece of the cake with a spoon and held it up to her. She was spellbound, her eyes were locked on him as she took the small bite, her heart racing at the intense, yet sweet look in his eyes.

"Mmmm…" her eyes grew at the rich chocolatey explosion of flavor. In an instant Daniel closed the distance between them and kissed her, setting off another explosive in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Valentine Kiss _**

**_hope you enjoy. this is the last chapter to this story. thanks for reading._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Daniel held Betty's face as he kissed her. He felt like he just found peace. She was way too adorable and hot to resist any longer. He could taste the chocolate on her mouth, and he didn't think she could get any sweeter.

It came as no surprise to him how passionate she was as she returned the kiss, grabbing onto his shirt to deepen the kiss that was lighting his heart on fire.

He couldn't believe he waited so long to kiss her!

She let out a sexy moan as his hands slid down her shoulders and back and rested at her waist pulling her in closer so her body was flush with his. How could she be so hot? It was making his heart race.

Betty couldn't believe Daniel Meade had kissed her! His touch made fireflies soar in her. He was so intense and hot and she was mind blown by how perfect it felt to actually kiss him. It felt like they were puzzle pieces that finally connected and clicked into place.

Her heart skipped as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer than they already were.

* * *

Amanda and Marc got out of the cab and stood by for a minute. Marc grinned. She blushed, realizing that she really never felt this way about anyone before. "Thanks Marc! I owe you one!" She hugged him tightly and said "goodnight. I think you should listen to Betty." She said before she placed a kiss to his cheek and walked up the steps to the townhouse Tyler gave her the address for.

Marc let out a breath as he got back in the cab.

Amanda knocked on the door of the building and soon was greeted with a smiling Tyler, who was dressed in a black suit rather than his jeans and plaid shirts. She grinned, "Hey sexy"

He grinned as he took her in "hey, yourself, gorgeous" he pulled her inside and quickly hugged her. She felt like her heart was beating so fast. She never felt quite like that before. "I missed you" she said softly.

He ran his hands down her shoulders and pulled back, shooting her that charming smile she couldn't get enough of. "I think I might've missed you more, darlin'. You're kinda my only friend here"

She felt a little deflated "oh, I see."

He tilted her face up and said "I like you, Mandy"

She smiled "I like you."

He grinned "come on in, I have a surprise for you"

She walked in to see his new place "this is nice"

He smiled "Yah, Claire-uh, my mom helped me find it."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. He looked to their hands, then her with a smile, continuing to lead her in and through the back screen door to see the small outside area decorated in string lights, and a small table set with a bottle of wine and two glasses and flowers and chocolates.

Her eyes lit up at the sight. "Were you expecting someone else?" She teased

"Very funny. No, I had it just in case"

She looked at him, and the sexy look in his eyes was the end of her. No more holding back. She lunged at him, pulling him to her for a passionate kiss; his arms quickly wrapped around her pulling her closer. She felt so happy. She was so glad she helped momma Meade find him.

She might've unknowingly found her soulmate.

* * *

Daniel and Betty had been kissing for the past minute not separating for a moment, not wanting the kiss to end, getting swept up in the incredible moment.

Daniel started to kiss her across her face and neck making her so breathless and lost in the electric touch of his lips on her skin.

She gasped when he sucked on her neck; then she couldn't help it and started laughing at how crazy this all was.

He pulled away and looked at her with a confused smile.

She giggled some more. "Daniel! Were you going to give me a hickey?" She joked, feeling like her skin was warm where his mouth had been.

She blushed at the smirk that crossed his face. "Would you like it if I did?" He asked playfully.

She blushed, but said "that was so…"

"Wow?" he finished.

She nodded, her heart still racing "uh-huh. Very wow."

He grinned and hugged her. Her stomach flipped at his sweet hug. She lifted her arms around him and hugged him closer, the intensity of the hug amplified from the moment they just shared.

Hugs between had always felt so intense and exhilarating, but this… this was so much more.

She felt like Daniel was telling her how he felt in this way. She looked at him and the look in his eyes and the smile that crossed his face made her smile pretty brightly. "Um...so...you kissed me"

He chuckled "uh, Yah, I sure did! I wasn't gonna let another minute pass us by! I'm an idiot for not kissing you ages ago."

She blushed, but his grip on her tightened as he said "you look so hot… I love this dress on you. You're so beautiful, Betty. I have been trying to figure out my feelings for you, and now, I know."

She looked at him in surprise, her heart beginning to beat faster "know what?"

He took a deep breath, letting his hands drop from around her waist to rest in his pockets. His eyes met hers. His heart was beating frantically, he was so nervous, but he had to tell Betty how he felt now, of else he was sure he was gonna chicken out.

"I think I'm in love with you!"

She looked in his eyes and the surprise of his declaration and the sincerity in his eyes filled her heart "wow...I… how… I'm so...this all…" she paused feeling completely blindsided by his words. Daniel not only liked her, he was now saying he might be in love with her?

Daniel sighed, the gut-wrenching feeling of her reaction hit him hard "uhh… you know what, just forget I said anyth-wh" he was cut short by Betty grabbing his shirt in her hands and yanking him to her for a hot, fiery kiss that lit his heart up like a rocket launch to the moon.

If their kiss before was amazing, this was one was earth-shattering and he pulled her closer, kissing her back with the same passion. He was definitely crazy about her.

Once they broke apart he looked shocked "whoa"

She bit her lip, but then smiled "I uh...this is so crazy, but I think I might be in love with you, too"

He grinned "Yah?"

She tried to suppress a laugh, he was so cute. She nodded "uh-huh"

He hugged her again, this time pulling her up and lifting her up slightly causing her to laugh. He felt like everything suddenly made sense. "So, I'm like your hero right now"

She laughed "oh?"

He grinned "Now you have me to kiss all night!"

She giggled "Hmm...is that so? I thought I had that DJ coming by" she teased. Out of nowhere he slapped her butt playfully. "ow!"

"you're gonna pay for that, missy. You know I don't like sharing!" He smirked

"Daniel!" She rubbed her butt "that hurt."

He grinned "I can kiss it better"

She shook her head, but surprised him by pulling on his tie so they were eye to eye "Kiss me again" she said in a breathless voice.

He smiled "gladly!"

* * *

Hi. Sorry this story was short. i didn't intend for it to be long, and don't have ideas to continue it, but i hope you enjoyed it, anyway. thanks for reading.


End file.
